omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis "The chief god of Norse mythology. He is the god of war and death, skilled in magic and deeply associated with poetry and song. Odin is often depicted with long, white hair, missing one eye, and holding his spear Gungnir. It is said none can match his prowess in magic, though he was once a pupil of the goddess Freya. Ever thirsty for knowledge, Odin will not hesitate to sacrifice to gain it. It is said he achieved wisdom by offering one of his eyes to the giant Mimi and drinking the Water of Knowledge from the roots of Yggdrasil. Odin lives in a great hall in Valaskjálf, home of the gods. From his throne Hlidskjalf he peers down at the world below. Whenever he sees brave warriors die in battle, he sends his warrior maidens, the Valkyries, to gather their souls and bring them to Valhalla, where they prepare for Ragnarok, the end of the world. At Ragnarok, Odin is fated to be swallowed by the giant beast Fenrir."'' —Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Compendium Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A''' Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Odin Gender: Male Age: Older than the Multiverse Classification: The God of Scandinavian mythology, the god of wisdom, war and death, a member of the Divine Forces Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, All-Mighty Attacks that ignore Durability ETC Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Fought a mid game Nanashi and did damage to Flynn who fought a casual Lucifer and Merkabah) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Combat skills: Very High Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: Gungnir - the famous lightning spear of Odin, which can penetrate the gods even more than Odin himself and bestows a passive ability to ignore physical defense. In the compartment with Odin's huge combat skills, this weapon becomes dangerous even for opponents of the Nanashi level. Raven - one of the two ravens of Odin (Munin or Hugin), through whose eyes he sees everything happening within a radius of several kilometers (within Tokyo). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scandinavian God - Odin is the main god in Scandinavian and Norse mythology, usually associated with wisdom, war, hunting, magic, death and other things. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Odin spent in search of knowledge almost all his life, and even exchanged his eye for a sip from the well Mimir. He knows everything about the structure of the world outside of Valhalla, about the universe of Yahweh and other worlds. *'Higher magnetite' - the basis of the strength of each being, the original energy originating from a space higher than Expans. It is the source of all manifestations of energy and action, and its number directly affects the overall strength of the being. Similarly to Krishna, Odin has a high supply of magnetite, which gives him incredible strength and physical / magical power. **'Magic' - through the magnetite Odin has access to the energy of the Ether, which can take any form, allowing the creation of various spells or objects. *'Higher Existence' - like Krishna, Odin is a being of "higher" order, he exists outside of time, space and is completely transcendental to everything in the multiverse. Also, probably, the bodies and manifestations of Krsna consist of the same "higher" material, completely invulnerable and imperceptible to ordinary beings. *'Nigh-omnipresence' - being a being of a special external plan, or rather Valhalla, One is able to manifest himself in any point of the universes, and his manifestations are teleported in metaverse. *'Immortality' - the deity can not die, it will be reborn even after complete destruction in its dimension or any space while there is a universe. The only way to harm the true essence of the deity is the power of people and Axioms. *'Metaphysical existence and acausality' - the gods exist in their own, separate space that is outside the multiverse, surpasses all its concepts and has a more complex structure, making this dimension "higher." World One is Valhalla, a world beyond the multiverse, probably in contact with Expans. There dwell his subjects gods such as Thor and Baldur, whose essences by simple presence create the universe around themselves, and One incomparably surpasses them. *'Manipulation of souls' - like all demons and gods, One can draw and collect souls, storing in themselves their energy. Basically, it was used to move people's souls into a new universe inside Shisha. *'Manipulation of electricity' - Odin has the ability to manipulate electricity, create natural and reinforced lightning and even partially turns into them. This allows him to use the strongest electrical spells. *'Manifestations' - each demon and god can be called to other worlds, where his part is used for battle or other purposes. Strong demons are able to independently create bodies in different universes. One has two forms: a purple giant in a white cloak, and a knight in yellow armor of human size. All of them are capable of flying, teleportation, magic and other standard techniques, and also it reflects physical and electrical attacks and nullifies the damage based on light, darkness and ice. **Mabufula - inflicts an average amount of ice damage. **Mabufudyne - causes a large amount of ice damage to all enemies and freezes them. **Makatraja - blocks any enemy magic attacks for a certain amount of time. **Tentarafoo - imposes on all opponents the effect of curse and panic. **Mudoon - The attack is based on darkness with the probability of instantly killing from 3 to 5 opponents. **Bind Voice - blinds all opponents. **Agidyne - Deals a large amount of fire damage to one target. **Deathbound - inflicts an average amount of physical damage to a random target, causing more damage, the more health the user has. **Makajamon - 20% chance to impose a numb effect (unable to cast spells) on all enemies. **Wooing - lures the demon to his side, works better on beings of the opposite Gender. **Maragidyne - Deals a large amount of fire damage to all enemies. **Dekaja - removes all the positive effects and gain from opponents. **Concentrate - Increases the damage of the next magical attack by 2.5 times. **Thunder Reign - causes a huge amount of electricity damage to all enemies. **Drain Force - temporarily absorbs attacks based on the wind. **Phys Pleroma - increases physical characteristics by 25%. **Gungnir - inflicts a huge amount of stabbing damage bypassing physical defense. **Will of Thunder - causes a huge amount of electricity damage to all enemies, bypassing defense and resistance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Anti-Villian Category:Gods Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 2